God's End
by Astronum
Summary: Emerald rested his rusted sword on his shoulder and made sure his shield was tightly fitted onto his arm. Within the twilight he could see the large Village of Hugel. Little did he know this was were only the beginning of his great destiny...


Emerald rested his rusted sword on his shoulder and made sure his shield was tightly fitted onto his arm. Within the twilight he could see the large Village of Hugel. It had been a long day and many monsters had met his blade. Slowly he sat on a rock and gazed at the last remnants of sunlight as the sun hid beneath the earth. After a final breath, Emerald lifted himself up and strode towards the town.

The day was at it's end and Emerald gazed at the dancing sparkles appearing on the black canvas of the night sky. His gaze was sidetracked to the view of the moonlit village; a cobbled path trailed off to the centre of the village with fir trees towering either side of the path in equal distance from the next. As he stepped on this path Emerald looked right and viewed the large building now in front of him. Shifting his eyes to the right he read the text engraved on the sign post "Hugel Inn" A smile appeared on his face as he stepped into the Inn.

As the door slid itself shut Emerald was immediately greeted, "Hello, Welcome to the Hugel Inn. How may I help you?" The Receptionist asked, maintaining his smile Emerald softly replied.

"Hello, do you have a room?"

"Of course, that's 5000 Zeny" Emeralds face differed as his smile shifted to a frown and a look of anger placed itself on his face, he muttered something undecipherable under his breath, took a large pouch from his Rucksack and slammed it on the desk. Emerald hated how large the Landlords had recently began charging for rooms, because of them most merchants have had to increase their prices, a ordinary helmet on the market now would cost around a million Zeny. The woman, now feeling a slight bit uncomfortable, tried to maintain her smile. "T-Thank you, your room is up the stairs, then right and the second room on the left." she said counting the coins given to her, refusing herself from making eye contact again.

Once Emerald reached his room his mood once again shifted. A slight grin appeared on his face. He flung his rucksack over the sofa and placed his shield and sword next to his bed. Finally he took this chance to inspect the room, "At least it's luxurious" he thought. In the main room two sofa's sat opposite to each other separated by a wooden table disguised by a white cloth. His bed room hosted a single bed along side a chest of draws leaning against the far wall. A faint buzzing was heard in the room. Confused, Emerald looked around the room until his eyes met the far top corner. The grin already on his face increased in size, Air conditioning, few places had this new technology and it was a privilege to experience it himself.

Emerald Removed his armour and searched his bag for a fresh set of undergarments, and as expected neatly folded near the bottom of the bag was a vest and pair of boxers. He slipped them on and lunged himself into his soft bed. Unknowing of the time he shut his eyes and began to fall asleep.

Emeralds Eyes opened and he let out a gaping yawn flashes of sunlight soaked through the window. Emerald slowly lifted himself up to sit on the bed. He walked over to his backpack and took out multiple pouches. He counted the remaining Zeny he had left before letting out a large sigh, _4637 Zeny? That's not enough for another night. _His Armour remained in the place left yesterday and he lifted it up and dressed himself in it his armour hiding the fresh undergarments he had placed on earlier. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair let out another final sigh and headed towards the door.

"Thank You for Using Hugel Inn, I hope you enjoyed your stay" The Receptionist said, Emerald only smiled back and left, It was early morning and he was in no mood to talk having wasted more than half his money on a bed, the rest would be needed for supplies. Unless he could work to achieve 5000 more Zeny in a day he would be sleeping on the ground without a roof.

Upon exiting the Inn the villages mood changed, the place was buzzing with strangers it was as crowed as the cities but the villagers seemed so calm about it. He stepped on the cobbled path and followed it to the village's centre. Even more people were placed here. It was difficult to hear Emeralds own thoughts over the tens of different conversations and merchants advertising there goods. Emerald Gazed in awe at the particularly large building near the centre, he watched as the large axe swung down on the stone splitting it in half and then rising up once more for the mechanism to repeat.

Brushing through the crowd of people he entered the blacksmiths workshop. It was surprisingly empty, the only noise that could be heard was the slight whispers between the workers and the sound of the people outside, excluding those workers there were only 3 people searching through the equipment. Emerald used this time of peace to examine the room, various assorted weapons hung from the walls whilst armour was laid out on the centre table, in the far area of the room were assorted bows.

Searching through those bows was a woman of her early twenties, her golden hair stretched down to her waist placed on either side of it were small ribbons neatly tied accordingly, She pressed her finger against her lips as her light blue eyes fixed on the bows in front of her. She was wearing what could clearly be identified as a Hunters clothing, her short gold and white top armed with various straps for her bow and quail. The top ending before her belly. Left in clear view until her brown leather shorts covered the unmentionable parts.

Emerald shook his head to release his mind from his fantasy's he approached the collection of blades piled on the table and inspected each closely. One of the Blades caught his attention. He picked up the sword and ran his fingers across the edge of the curved blade and jolted it up and down to test the weight.

"You'll get Ripped off if you buy that" A voice advised behind him. Emerald spun his head round to look at the same woman he noticed earlier. She smiled at Him and Emerald continued to stare in awe w_as such a beautiful women talking to him? _

"Jessika by the way" She lifted out her hand, Emerald cautiously placed his hand on hers and shook.

"E-Emerald" He replied.

"As I was saying" She continued "The blade is to blunt, I should be-able to place my finger tip on the top of the blade and bleed" Jessika, as she said, placed her finger on the tip of the blade and received no injuries "See?" Emerald nodded trying to keep at strait face. Jessika stepped towards a larger blade

"Now this is a Weapon" she Picked it up and handed it to Emerald, he spun the blade round on his hand expecting the tip of the sword, and the beautiful crest imprinted on the hilt covered by Rings extended forward from the crosspiece to protect the hand. Its blade was thin yet sharp.

"Can I help ya?" Emerald removed his sight form the blade and focused on the gruff voice coming from behind him. A man stood topless in front of him

"Yeah, how much for the Rapier?"

"That? 3500 Zeny" Emerald Grinned, just in his budget.

"I'll take it"


End file.
